For the love of extreme
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Emily was the youngest McMahon no one knew, she had always stayed away from the wrestling world, when she did come home to the family business she never thought she'd fall in love with non other then Jeff Hardy himself but not every story as a happily ever after follow her wild roller coaster ride as she deals with the crazy world of the wwe JeffxOcXCm Punk x Dean Ambrose R-N-R
1. Chapter 1

god could she not be more beautiful? I watched my wife run around busily working for one of they biggest events in wrestling history it'll be a week long of shows and then a three hour paper per view, tna vs wwe, and she put it all together, I frowned wife, there's so much hurt and I couldn't handle hurting her ever again, not after, I closed my eyes trying not to think of that night worse night of my personal life, that's when I deiced it was best for me to leave the wwe, what followed I didn't think would be as bad,

one time I remember the most was, after the lowest point of my life, I got arrested, I couldn't even wrestle, the pills were killing me, she sat in front of me as tears poured down her face begging me to take this time and heal and clean myself up, it broke my heart to see her so hurt and begging me to save myself, she learned forward kissing my forehead, she told me she needed some time and would be at her apartment in Florida for a couple of weeks, "You still my girl" I called out making her look at me with the first smile she had since walking into our once happy home "Always" she whispered and walked out.

God I miss her in every aspect my wife, my lover, mostly though I miss my friend, the one that would no matter what be there, laugh with me, tell me how it is.

"Hey man how you holding up?" I heard stings voice next to me, I sighed rubbing my face looking at him "its hard man im hanging in but punk touches her again" I glared watching the man I hate the most put his hand on the side of her arm the two talking and smiling, I shook my head getting up walking off, back in this busy world brought a lot back to me.

I sat down in a hall and closed my eyes playing back the first day I met her-

_I stood listening to taker talk about our match tonight, next to me my brother and his girlfriend Amy aka lita "So Jeff at that point you can come out of no where and hit your swanton on him" mark went through I nodded hell even I knew your lucky enough to get advice from taker you take it and don't question it, I saw a beautiful women in red Satan zebra print pants stand behind taker, long beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes that looked like the ocean man she was stunning, I nodded to make mark look behind him, he grinned big hugging the women they talked for moment before mark turned back letting us know he'd be back he was taking her to her family's locker room, I frowned family? No way she couldn't be could she?_

_Later that night we had to go to vinces office for the nights scripts we heard laughing, Matt knocked and we heard a come in, slowly opening the door we seen Shane having the girl in a hug, he quickly let go of her caught in a moment of UN seriousness, she looked up I noticed her eyes on me as Matt asked for the edit of the scripts mark sent us for. I shoved my hand in my pockets, trying not to stare, man shes beautiful please tell me shes a long lost cousin twice removed "have you guys met my youngest daughter Emily?", dammit! She stood up adjusting her shirt, smiling at us, she shook Matt and amys and then mine hand I didn't want to let go I instantly felt a pull to her "Matt, Amy, Jeff nice to meet you guys" she told all of us_

_I smirked seeing her turn to her brother after Amy complemented her pants sticking her tongue out "See dear brother other people like my clothes, you sir are just lame" she laughed, we started to leave I stopped at the door looking at her, I felt that pull again as our eyes connected she smiled nodding to me as I left, fuck help me._

"Jeff Jeff" came the annoying voice of Karen Jarrett voice, I looked up ugh of course she could ruin anything by just opening her mouth, I raised my eyebrow at her as she sighed "God please tell me you didn't chose now to start with the drugs again, seriously Jeff!" she snapped I rolled my eyes standing up "No Karen im not just needed a minute, what can I help you with?" I snapped "Your turn" she rolled her eyes I sighed the moment I been dreading, my meeting to figure out how I play into this tna vs wwe deal, which meant a meeting with Dixie, Jeff Jarrett, Terri (hogan), Vince, Stephanie, Paul And Emily, my Emily, I closed my eyes and headed that direction.

I knocked on the door and heard a come in I walked in and saw her and her sister with cell phones smiling, something flashed my eyes making me cover my eyes, it was the sun glaring off of something on her finger, I smirked my ring I gave her, she was so happy that day "Good afternoon Jeff, please sit sit" Vince my farther in law told me I nodded sitting across from her, she looked up her face looked a mix of emotions she smiled small at me and nodded putting her cell phone down.

"hey man how you doing" Paul asked, across from me I nodded "Good man, how about you?" I asked, he shrugged "Cant complain" he smiled nodding I looked over at my wife who looked so uncomfortable, as she started pulling notes and papers out she looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment there was that familiar pull I felt with her.

"OK lets get this started Emily has worked hard on this one so im going to take a seat and allow her to present this to and " Vince stated very business like

EMILYS POV-

I could feel him as soon as he was in the room, oh how I missed him, I didn't understand what I did so wrong to make him want this, I don't even know what it is, he wont divorce me but he wont even speak to me, I felt Stephanie nudge me as I was looking at new pictures of my beautiful nieces, I looked across the table from me and seen him eyes locked on something I followed them my ring, yea I tried taking it off it just felt wrong, I had convinced myself that it was something he needed to do alone and when he was OK hed come back, well I believe his OK but he hasn't come back, I don't get it what did I do so wrong to him

"hey man how you doing" Paul asked, him, he nodded "Good man, how about you?" he asked, he shrugged "Cant complain" he smiled nodding he looked over at me, I felt so uncomfortable, i started pulling notes and papers out I looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment there was that familiar pull I felt with him, took me back all those years ago, when I came back to the family business and found so much more, I found the love of my life, I missed him so much,

"OK lets get this started Emily has worked hard on this one so im going to take a seat and allow her to present this to and " my farther stated very business like, I nodded feeling nervous his eyes intently on me, I glanced down and frowned, he didn't have his ring on, I stood up straightening out my white pin stripe pants.

I walked to the head of the table and took a deep breath, stay professional em, I nodded "Mrs. Carter, Mr. Hardy" I saw him flinch at my in personal greeting, I started going into my line for him for this up coming event trying hard not to allow my emotions to take over as I looked head on at my husband and his boss.

this is our story, the good, the bad and the ugly, this is how two people fell in love in a world designed to tear them apart-

I walked into an arena they never change do they, I ran my hand through my bleached out blonde hair, my family is supposed to be here some where now just where? I bit my lip trying to find a familiar face that might remember me.

I rounded the corner and thanked god mark calaway always a dependable fella, I smiled walking up to him, I tapped his arm making him turn around, his eyes winding "Well hells bells when did you get back?" he asked making me smile as he hugged me "Just now im trying to find one of my family members have you seen any of them?" I asked him he nodded "Uh yea I'll take you to your dad's office I was just there" he said I nodded oh boy my dad I got nervous, its not like he didn't know I was coimg he did but im sure they'll be something said about my hair or my clothes, I looked down I had on a pair of red and black zebra print Satan pants and a black tank top "Jeff, Matt, Amy this is Emily, Emily meet team extreme, im going to take this girl to her dads and we can get back to discussing tonight" mark said putting his hand on my lower back I smiled at them politely waving.

Maybe now a good time to introduce myself right? My name is Emily McMahon, I am the youngest of the McMahon family, the one no one knows about, I guess I'm the oddball, don't get me wrong I love the family business but growing up in it how I did I had no desire to become apart of it, I moved to Florida when I was six teen and fresh out of high school, went to some little community college and worked in as a server, yea that made daddy proud, not really but yea, but I have an associates in business administrative. I am totally opposite of my family to I stand at five foot even, my natural hair color is a brunette like my sisters Stephanie's but since I could remember I've died it blonde, I have my mother sparkling blue eyes, a natural c cup, pretty decently in shape.

I saw my fathers name written across the door I smiled up at mark thanking him he nodded "You need an escape come get me" mark said im sure remembering some of my more historic teenage moments that consisted in testing and battling my farther with my rebellion, I knocked on the door and heard him yell come in, his voice it self was slightly intimidating, I slowly opened the door where I saw my sister my brother my mother and my sisters fiance triple h all sitting there.

"Your here!" my mother gasped happily hugging me I laughed hugging her back, my mom and I have always been real cool with each other she understood I was different and accepted it, I smiled at Stephanie as we hugged along with Shane "Paul" I smiled at him he nodded waving slightly I turned to my dad who smiled getting up hugging me tightly "Ah we missed you baby girl" he said taking me back, I smiled as he let go of me.

"I missed everyone to" I said politely, it was odd with my family we loved each other obviously, but we didn't show it with love we showed it with poitness we were just polite to each other.

We sat and talked caught up, Stephanie of course enlisted my help with the wedding, what the hell did I know about planning a wedding? I've never had a boyfriend before! I always got paranoid a guy was with me just for my last name trust me it does happen, I watched it happen with Stephanie numerous times and I didn't want to be hurt that way.

"Have you reconsidered being on TV?" dad asked I smiled shaking my head "It just doesn't seem like me" I told him, he nodded "Understandable, we can find something backstage for you to do" I nodded biting my lip, typical dad straight to business no personal Stephanie smiled at me knowing what I was thinking "Dad she can come over to smack down with me, I need an assistant and its no TV time unless she wanted to, other then that it gives her something to do" my sister said trying to help but making me feel invisible, I sighed crossing my arms and sinking down into my seat, Paul looked over at my synthetically "Sounds like a wonderful plan you and steph will leave after the show on the jet over to smack down, dear do you have all your stuff here or at the hotel?" my dad asked, great just finished work and school to start right back up "Uh at the hotel" I told he nodded making plans and standing up "Now I have to uh tend to some business" he kissed my mothers cheek, in fact in twenty years of life I don't think I've ever seen them engage in more of a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, reserved remember, I don't know how they had three children.

Stephanie frowned "I have to go take care of a few things but I'll be back and Emily we can catch up" she stood up pecking Paul on the lips, I smiled nodding, Stephanie and I have an odd relationship, we get along well now but its just like the whole night and day idea, she's always been the princess which im fine with, but ive always been more tom boy, I've played softball since I was seven and have done track since I was ten, I love football, I could care less how I look in fact at home in Florida if I didn't work, I didn't bother with make up or barely getting dressed it was shorts a baggy t-shirt, now as adults we're civil finally getting that sister relationship my mom wished for.

I laughed as Shane wrapped his arm around my neck "Whats up with this look?" he asked as I struggled to get out of the hold, "What?" I asked laughing "This zebra print shit" he tickled my side making me laugh and yell out as they're was a knock on the door, now Shane and I have always been super close, way close we just got along better.

Shane let go of me clearing his throat caught in a rare moment of UN seriousness I looked up and saw the three people mark was talking to standing there "Excuse us Linda mark sent us for the edit?" the dark haired one said, my eyes caught on the male with his hands shoved in his pockets, a purple and green hardy boys jersey on with a turquoise bandanna wrapped around some blue hair, my mom smiled getting up "Oh yes yes sorry guys here it is" she walked to my farther desk, I felt bad for the people who had to load and UN load that thing, its real wood "Have you guys met my youngest Emily?" my mom asked at that point I stood up adjusting my shirt from shanes attack smiling at them I shook their hands "Matt, Amy and Jeff, nice to meet you guys" I told all three.

"Nice to meet you, I love your pants" Amy said, I smirked back at Shane sticking my tongue out "See dear brother other people like my clothes you sir are just lame" I laughed when he shook his head and turned my attention back on the three who looked like they entered the twilight zone "Thank you" I told her she smiled as they left I stood there Jeff stopped at the door and nodded to me our eyes connecting for a moment I felt a pull in my tummy I smiled nodding to him.

Later that night I found myself walking around some of the older guys who knew me from child hood said hi, most looked at me wondering who I was, I found Paul talking with Shawn I sat in between them making them look at me with their eye brows raised "what?" I asked fringing innocence Paul chuckled "Ah glad to see your still a giant pain in the ass" I laughed "Hey watch it this pain in the ass is gonna be your new sister" I laughed at his facial expression her smirked putting his arm around my shoulder "I'm just kidding kid, hows your night going?" he asked I shrugged "Boring" I told him Shawn chuckled "Still the little adventurer I take it" he said I shrugged "I guess I just don't fit in in corporate America, OK well im done bugging you two old men, im gonna go find steph or Shane-o, yea Shane-o be fun to mess with" I smiled waving hearing them chuckle.

I rounded the corner and colided with someone before I fell I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes ive ever seen noticing it was Jeff hardy I smiled "uh sorry" I mumbled he slowly let go and nodded "you OK?" he asked in a thick southern draw I cleared my throat "uh yea yea im fine" I said as Matt and Amy caught up to him "Oh hi Emily" Matt said smiling I nodded to him and Amy "what are you guys doin here?" Amy asked trying to make conversion "Oh uh I literally ran into Jeff here" I heard Matt sigh and rub his face "great what is in store for us now since Jeff cant watch where his going" Matt said kinda rudely I looked at him a mix of shock and confusion "um no nothing it was an accident I wasn't paying attention to where I was going not Jeff" I said feeling then urge not only to defend myself but him as well, Amy put her hand on matts forearm urging him to go.

He snorted "yea the day a McMahon doesn't wanna fuck with the help that'll be the day your family has been running us into the ground especially your bitch princess sister" he said taking me back, now don't get me wrong I know how my family is and I know how bitchy my sister can be but shes mine now I went into full on McMahon mood putting hand on my hip staring at him intently "I told you it was an accident, I don't work the same as my family, you sir are making an ass out of no one but yourself! And if you wanna see down and dirty call my sister a bitch again" I told him feeling myself get angry Matt and I stood there eye balling each other for some time "Come on Matt lets go, Emily I apologize sometimes Matt can just be an ass!" Jeff hissed towards his brother I nodded as they left, I leaned against the wall tears building in my eyes, im normally not a big crier but I hate being hated for my last name, I took a deep breath running my fingers through my hair and headed off to find my sister or brother.

The next day we got to the arena "I really wish you would've worn something different, more professional" Stephanie sighed at my appearance, I had on a pair of tan cargo shorts on with a black pearl jam tank top my hair in a messy bun on top of my head, I glared over at her already tired of hearing it "Stephanie im warning you stop while your ahead" I told her, she held up her hands as we walked she pointed out key places to me of where I would be going, where I can go, she took me to catering and showed me the hall that had the locker rooms in it.

"OK well I got a few meetings to attend if you'd like you can walk around and explore, go to my office and nap" she smiled at her last jab, I smirked and laughed nodding "I might do that" we made plans to meet in her office and I walked towards the ring, I smiled seeing mark working with Jeff Matt and Amy, quickly frowning when I thought of mine and matts argument last night.

I stood there watching mark and Jeff run through some stuff hincing when I saw mark slam Jeff, Jeff held up his hands rolling out of the ring and entered Matt, Jeff smiled at me walking, well limping over to me "Nice shirt" he said making me look down I smiled "oh yea thank you" I told him putting my eyes intently back on the ring "I'd like to apologize for Matt, his just a little bitter, your sister isn't always the nicest person" he said I smiled at him and nodded "No she isn't, but shes my sister, how ever just because my last name is McMahon doesn't mean im like the rest" I told him, he nodded "that's fair" he said I nodded as mark Matt and Amy headed our way "Hey Emily how are you?" Amy asked Matt just stayed quietly behind crossing his arms, we talked for a little bit and they had to hed off.

Heading to Stephanie office, I lightly knocked and entered seeing her talk to a huge man, and a man I knew as Paul heyman, he gave me the creeps "Oh Paul you remember my sister Emily, Emily this is Brock Lesnar, Brock this is my younger sister Emily" she introduced us we shook hands "Hi Brock its nice to meet you" I told him politely not even acknowledging Paul "Nice to meet you" he said his eyes intently on me "Are you visiting?" he asked me his attention now fully on me as I sat down on Stephanie couch in her office, poor guys that has to move all this shit "Uh no I just moved back from Florida" I told him he nodded asking me questions about me, I sighed almost in relief when he finally left Stephanie smirked at me "I think some one likes you" she teased I rolled my eyes "He likes my last name" I told her staring at her seriously "Emily not everyone is after the last name, look at Paul, you just gotta take that risk" I just nodded smiling at my sister.

Later on that night I found myself walking around the arena bored "Hey" I heard making me look up I smiled seeing Jeff sitting on a create with a guatiar, I walked over to him "Don't you have some match to be doing?" I asked raising my eye brow at him he smiled "How are you a McMahon? you don't seem to care much for it, and I already did my stuff for tonight waiting on Matt and Amy" he told me, I nodded sitting next to him on the create.

"Don't get me wrong Jeff I love this business, i just I don't know its not my only love its just one of many, plus I don't fit in well with the corporate world" I told him, he smiled looking me over "Yea can kinda tell now if only we had some color in that hair" we both laughed "No actually I want to put like huh pink and purple in it, just cant find anyone that'll do it for me, the bleach job is done" I told him, and laughed as he held up his hands towards himself "You found your guy" he said my eyes shot up to him that sentence made my tummy flip I cleared my throat "Really? That'd be awesome" I smiled at him he nodded and started strumming his guatier "How long have you played?" I asked, he shrugged "a few years" he told me nodding "I bet you play the chela or violene piano something dance like that huh?" he asked I laughed shaking my head.

"No well yea I play the piano but I also play guitar I learned when I lived in Florida my cousin taught me" he hand me his guatiar I smiled nervously taking it.

I played for a couple of seconds just light tunes he nodded "cool cool, we'll have to jam out some time" he smirked I nodded "That'd be cool" I smiled up at him, he nodded going to say something as I saw Brock and Paul I rolled my eyes "Oh Jesus" I mumbled making Jeff take his eyes off of me and were I was looking as Brock came up smiling at me "Emily how are you?" he asked I shrugged "Same as forty minutes ago" I told him nodding "So I was thinking we should go get that bite to eat tonight, if you'd like" he sorta kinda asked me, my mind raced "Oh I uh don't know I came in with Stephanie I should probably leave with her" I told him, yup theres the fake politeness "Well I can get you from your room that way you can uh change" he said looking at my outfit I looked down frowning what was wrong with my outfit I thought I looked cute I bit my lip how am I going to get out of this now "Uh she cant she has plans with me tonight" Jeff spoke up making me look up at him shocked and then back to Brock.

"Oh yea yea I forgot Jeff and I made plans to die my hair tonight, im sorry Brock I have to rain check it, unless you don't want to" I told him Brock shook his head "No its OK I'll meet up with you in the next town, see you around, Jeff" he nodded saying Jeff's name a little to sharply I sighed sitting against the wall blowing out a breath I looked over at Jeff who looked amused "Its not funny! But thank you now I just need to figure what to tell him when my hairs not died" I said Jeff looked at me funny "Why wouldn't it be I have pink and purple, its a bright pink and purple but its pink and purple, come over we'll get some pizza and I'll do your hair" he told me making my heart leap "are you sure I don't want to intrude if you already had plans" I told him hoping he didn't take his invite back, he smiled "Na I was just gonna get pizza and watch crappy TV, now I have a project" he said happily I laughed shaking my head "OK cool where are you at?" I asked he gave me his hotel info which happened to be the same as us thankfully, I slid off of the create and smiled at him "Cool I'll see you around nine thirty?" I asked he nodded "Yea that'd be cool see ya then" he said his eye intently on me I bit my lip smiling I nodded walking away shaking my head.

Jeff watched her walk away smirking, she was a cute little thing, she seemed funny and smart, but he remembered she was a McMahon he sighed rubbing his face and started messing with his guatiar again.

I sighed listening to Stephanie go on and on how I need to chose better friends, how I should be going out with Brock for dinner how he came and told her I was going to jeffs to do something freaky with my hair and Jeff has a tainted past and how much older he is then me "Steph im only doing the tips pink and purple it'll be cool don't worry" I told her she sighed "Dad's gonna be pissed you know that right? His head is going to go throw the roof Saturday when we go home" she told me, I smiled shrugging looking at the window, hey im a twenty year old grown women who can make my own decisions on things I want done to my body, we pulled into the hotel parking lot Stephanie put the car in park and looked over at me "Emily listen I love you, your my baby sister and I'll always support everything you do I would, I know we don't always get along well, and we're night and day but I just want you happy, if Jeff does it then wonderful just be prepared for dad's head to blow, he barely accepted Paul and I and Paul isn't as tainted to dad as Jeff is OK" she told me I nodded leaning over hugging her.

"thank you, and steph its just hair die not like im going off to Vegas tonight with him" I giggled making her laugh she nodded "A blind man can see the attraction between you and Jeff sis, but have fun" she said opening the door I smiled "What are you gonna do?" I asked she sighed rubbing her head "Call Paul, paper work try to work on my wedding if I ever have time" she said kinda sadly, I bit my lip her and Paul had gone through a lot to get to this point, between his crazy ex and our crazy farther "Hey we can have lunch tomorrow and I'll help with what I can OK" I told her she nodded smiling "Yea thanks" she said happily I laughed nodding walking off "EMILY JUST BECAREFUL" she yelled out, I waved my hand at her walking to the elevator.

I stood in the elevator slight agitated at Brock for running and telling my sister, yea that was going to get me to go out with you you stupid meat head, I heard the bell ring and the doors open I bit my lip standing in the elevator nervous I took a deep breath its just hair die not a marriage proposal gash get a grip!

I walked to the room and heard voices "Man she's a McMahon!,, you don't know her at all" came matts voice, "Man its not like that, and I don't know shes different from her family" I heard a groan "please tell me you don't like her man! What you at the McMahon weekly tea time! What do you think vinnie mac is going to just accept you and one of his princess with open arms? Please Jeff be real man" Matt said I heard nothing but silence after that and started to walk off back to the elevator when the door opened "Emily" Jeff called out I stopped and took three deep breaths I turned around smiling "Oh hey I thought I got the wrong floor" I said clearing my throat he smiled "No right floor come on in, Matt was just leaving" he hissed out to his brother, I nodded at Matt politely "Matt" I said biting my tongue, to not let them know I eavesdropped on their conversation "Emily, have fun guys" he said walking out Jeff nodded staring at the door for a moment intently, I looked back towards the door and to him "Everything OK? We can do this another time if now's not good for you" I told him making him look at me, he shook his head his eyes cloudy he shook his head "No I got the pizza on the way lets go look at me colors, what do you want done?" he asked taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom where he had it set out.

I bit my lip looking at the colors "Oh I like these two" I smiled handing them to him, he nodded smiling "Those are what I was thinking" I told him how I wanted it he nodded handing me a towel, I wrap around my shoulders we walked over to the bed and set down as he started mixing the dies, I took my hair down "Where did you get such thick hair from?" he asked I shrugged "I don't know I think on my moms side honestly, I think" I told him, he nodded and started parting my hair "Just trust me Sugar" he said in a southern draw making my tummy tighten I've never felt this way with a guy.

We sat talking while he did my hair 'My dad always tried to get us in the ring always wanted us to practice" I told him he nodded "man I love it get in there new ideas flowing try it out before the fans see it tweak shit, I don't know my dad wanted us to grow up to be doctors or lawyers some shit like that." I smiled "Oh my god we hated it! You liked to practice my dad would've loved to have you in our family he used to have to bribe us" I laughed "I don't know man if I was in your family I'd probably would've became a doctor or lawyer" we both laughed.

As soon as the pizza got delived he was done, we sat eating pizza "So why Florida?" he asked me, I smiled "Wanted warmth I guess" I laughed "I wanted to be out of conniecte since I was little and Florida's always sunny and warm" I told him he nodded "I get that, that's cool, how is it no one knew of you?" he asked hitting a nerve I shrugged "I don't know I guess I was the normal, yet abnormal for my family, I didn't wanna be in arena and in front of the camera I wanted to have a life before I signed it over" I told him smiling, he nodded "I get it" he said taking a bite I smiled at him "So Emily you have a boyfriend?" he asked me I finished my bite shaking my head "No I uh have issues with boys" I told him he nodded waiting for me to coutnite "most guys that get uh interested in me is only so they can have an in with my dad" I told him feeling my face heat he nodded "I can get that, you ready to rinse that stuff out?" he asked, I nodded as we got up he turned on the bath water and instructed me to bend forward I looked at him oddly surely I can wash my own out but OK, I felt the warm water hit my scalp and Jeff's soft hands on the back of my head helping rinse the die out, I closed my eyes, until I heard the water stop, I felt him put a towel around my hair and had me bend over I laughed at my shirt that was soaked in the front.

"Um if you'd like I'm sure I have something hold on" he said getting up walking back to the bedroom part a few minutes later he came back with a black shirt that had blue stars all over it I smiled thanking him as he left, I few minutes later I walked out my hair out and brushed and changed in his t-shirt, he looked over for a moment and smiled "Its look perfect" he said coming over looking over my hair he had put a mix of pink and purple at the tips and underneath and then a couple of streaks not a lot it meshed well, I smiled at him as his face was close to mine "Yea it came out good thank you" I told him, he nodded moving his hands to the side of my face us just a second he nodded "I like it, its looks cool" he told me I laughed as we sat down I was fixing to go when he asked if I wanted to stay and watch a movie with him I of course said yes.


	2. Never been

Chapter two

I groaned hearing my phone go off I looked around my settings and sat up, oh shit I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, I looked at my phone six missed calls and its three in the morning, I passed out watching Freddy kurgar with Jeff, I looked around and found my shoe's I have never slept in the same with a guy other then my brother or farther! How could I do this, I sighed just leaving I didn't bother to wake him up lord knows what he thinks any way im sure it could be anything, im so crazy girl that passes out in his hotel room, or some slut that he thinks he can just sleep with now, ugh I hurriedly walked to the elevator when my phone went off again I looked down oh shit, dad blinked at me "Hello" I answered getting in the elevator "ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOUNG LADY YOUR SECOND NIGHT BACK AND THIS IS WHAT YOU PULL? WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed making me close my eyes as I leaned against the railing "its not what you think dad I was just hanging out with a friend and I fell asleep I didn't mean to" I told him "Well WILL discuss this on Saturday young lady" click I looked down at my phone indicating I was hung up on by my own farther, shit I quickly walked into our room and sighed seeing Stephanie I held up my hands "I'm so sorry I swear I just fell asleep after we died my hair we were watching a movie I swear it was harmless" I told her

"Do you know how worried you had me I didn't know where you were you said a quick hair die and then you'll be back and now its three in the morning! I called dad Emily I was going to call the cops!" she ranted I stood there feeling like I was sixteen year old teenager instead of a twenty year old women I was "I know im sorry steph look im going to go to bed so we can go to lunch OK" I told her she nodded sighing walking into the bedroom part of the suite, I bit my lip decide I'd probably be safer out here then in there liked planned, I grabbed a spare blanket and laid down on the couch quickly passing out.

I groaned hearing banging on the door, I kicked the blankets off of me I hissed holding my foot as I tripped over Stephanie briefcase "Someone better fucking be dieing!" I snapped opening the door stopping suddenly my anger and pain disappearing as I looked up into the very angry eyes of none other then Shane o mac, shit this was going to be over drawn into something its not for sure, fuck "Hey Shane whats up bro?" I asked non chanetly he give me a cut the shit look and walked in I shut the door behind him and sighed "So imagine my surprise when two thirty in the morning my sister calls me frantic because our other sister is not back from where ever she was supposed to be Stephanie wouldn't say but by the looks of your hair I have an idea, and then our farther calls me to go down here and figure out what is going on, now I haven't been to sleep so cut the shit and tell me what the fuck were you thinking?" he snapped, I sighed rubbing my face it was way to early for this shit I need coffee, I slipped my flip flops on "Shane theirs blanket and a pillow im going to get some coffee by myself and then I will be right back and you can bitch me out as much as you like but I cant do it with no coffee" I told him grabbing my key card I left the room.

I sighed going down to the lobby I smiled fresh hot coffee, I stood getting creamer and sugar in it pouring it, I took a sip mm sooo good "Hey" I heard from behind me, I frowned turning around seeing Brock "Hi" I mumbled taking another drink "Your up early this morning" he smiled at me, I looked at him oddly maybe he just wasn't good at flirting, no one could try this hard for a last name "Uh yea not by choice, some family stuff" I told him nodding "I hope everything's OK anything I could help you with?" he asked, I sighed just as I saw Shane come out of the elevator hells bells ive been gone ten minutes ten fucking minutes! I smirked Brock kinda got me in this mess he was going to help me out "Actually Brock you just might, just uh follow my lead please" I told him, he looked confused but nodded "how long does it take to get a cup of coffee your lucky its me down here and not dad it took everything in mom to keep him home! And just wait till he sees that hair a certain rainbow friend is going to lose his head!, oh hello Brock how are you?" Shane ranted and looked over for the first time notcing Brock "I'm uh good" he said still confused "Shane I ran into Brock and I was asking him if he'd come up with me and explain to you that after I went to a salon and got my hair died he took me out to dinner and we just got caught up talking" I knew if Stephanie didn't tell him I was at jeffs getting my hair died she didn't tell him I fell asleep there and that secret was safe with me.

I looked up and smiled seeing Jeff Matt and Amy coming in, Shane nodded "oh well why didn't you just say that to dad, he made me come out thinking some wrestler was taking advantage of his baby daughter" he sighed rubbing his face I smiled shaking my head "I tried you guys wouldn't listen" I told him, Jeff came over excusing us so he could get a cup of coffee, he smiled at me slightly nodding his head, I looked down which did cause Shane to alert again, shit! "OK well then im crashing on your couch you can face the beast that of is Stephanie, get a couple hours of sleep, see you Brock, Emily" he nodded and headed back up, I smiled watching him leave and sighed looking at Brock actually thankful of him "thank you Brock I don't know how much more bitching and yelling I couldve taken from them" I smiled he nodded "Not a problem I guess now you owe me a dinner or something, I gotta go see you around" he said I nodded standing there sipping my coffee.

"So I take it your family doesn't want you to hang out with me?" Jeff asked from behind me making me jump "oh Jeff its not that, I just didn't want you getting in trouble for my actions, im sorry I fell asleep last night" I tried changing the subject he nodded "you know I thought you were different from your family man" he sighed walking away "Jeff" I called after him but he kept walking I sighed running my hands over my face.

Later on that day I sat with Stephanie going over wedding plans she wanted me to be a bridesmaid, I just nodded my mind on jeffs last words to me as he walked away, I don't know why it bothered me so much I barely knew him but it did, I looked at a little pink and purple strand that fallen from my pony tail "Emily whats wrong? You got dad and Shane off your back" Stephanie frowned at me I sighed "I did but I used Brock to cover up for last night and Jeff over heard that and now he thinks I'm like ashamed to be his friend and doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't know why im so bothered by it but I am" I frowned putting my fork down on my barely ate food.

Stephanie frowned watching her normally bouncy colorful baby sister be down and so sad was really bothering her, she frowned realizing that all this time herself included her family is judging someone that is the male version of Emily, minus the drugs, she hoped no no she knew Emily wouldn't be so dumb, she hoped Stephanie sighed putting her polished manicured hand over her little sisters multi colored painted hand she smiled only Emily "Hey it'll be OK, his off on appearances until Monday at raw talk to him if you like him Emily then don't let dad or Shane or even me get in the way, I've never seen you act like this over a boy you just met or ever actually, was concerned for a moment" Stephanie smiled joking at the end I laughed actually smiling my sister cheering me up "thanks steph" I told her, I did like Jeff I couldn't explain the feeling I had.

Saturday rolled by quickly and I sat in the back seat of pauls and Stephanie BMW as we drove to our child hood home, well now my home I guess I missed my tiny town house in Florida already, oddly enough I was feeling homesick for the beach and warmth Paul looked in the rear view "So you ready to face the beast? Late nights, died hair he might never let you out of his sight again" Paul chuckled I smiled controlling the urge to roll my eyes, Paul loved my farther and for him everything he did had a rhyme and a reason, even him and Stephanie's fought about this.

Paul put the car in park and helped me get my bags, I should have a ton of boxes I packed and shipped out probably already UN packed and put up I groaned I hated people touching my stuff, I turned and sighed at the huge mansion in front of me, here we go.

We walked in the house and I smirked yelling out "WE'RE HOME" I laughed at pauls expression as I went up the stairs in following me behind with a small duffel bag and a suit case as I had the large duffel bag as I opened up the door to my childhood bedroom I did smile, I must admit though even though im not the "princess" I was pretty spoiled Paul set my bags down and left as I took in the room, my king size bed still in the middle with the dark cheery wood four post bed frame, I walked around looking at my pictures the room still painted each wall a different color, a bright green, a bright pink a bright blue and a bright purple.

I walked over to one of my shelf that had pictures all over the place I smiled picking one up of my farther and I smiling happily paint all over us as we painted the room, I shook my head setting it down and set on the bed mm nothing compares to this bed, I knew my mother had maria put fresh blankets and sheets on it but even still it was just comfortable.

"I remember you and your dad painting this room" I heard my mothers voice, I smiled looking at her nodding "Yea he was so mad at the idea asking why couldn't I keep it simple" I chuckled at the irony that was a loaded question, my mom smiled nodding "Yes yes he did, you know Emily your farther loves you very much, I know for some reason you and him clash, but he just wants you happy" she told me I looked at her and nodded as she took a purple strand and sighed "I knew you and Jeff would hit it off" I looked at her and she smiled "I don't see you staying out all night with Brock lesnar" she smiled putting a finger on her lips and walked out of the room, I smiled knowing my shouldn't be secret was safe, I frowned didn't matter now any ways, I took a deep breath time to face the music, I turned off my bed room light and walked down stairs.

I smiled seeing my farther and brother, I hugged Shane and turned to my farther who stared at me and sighed "I guess eventually it'll wash off" he said hugging me I hugged him back leaving it at that.

We sat at dinner talking "So Emily how did you like smack down?" my farther asked, I smiled thinking of Jeff "I enjoyed myself'' I told him without going into detail "Mark uh asked me if I thought about wrestling" I said peeking up and back down, it had been heavy on my mind but I didn't know how my family felt, I heard a gasp but saw a proud smile on my farther face "Well we can see maybe have mark work with you some your not six teen anymore" he said I nodded and smiled at my mom "I'm not saying for sure but maybe another avenue to look at, I'll be safe mom" I assured her, she just nodded but still looked uncertain Paul cleared his throat "I could even work with her some before raw" Paul spoke up I nodded "see mom im safe" I smiled as she nodded "we'll see" she said as dinner went on with small talk.

I was excited for many reasons for raw to roll around, Stephanie smiled at me knowing as we walked into the arena I started to go a head when Paul called me back "Meet me in the ring in an hour and a half we'll get started OK" he said I nodded and waved at them headed off to find Jeff.

I wasted twenty minutes looking for him, I sighed walking into catering where I saw him of course with his brother, Amy and some other people I bit my lip and took a deep breath digging down for some of that McMahon confidence I headed his way when Kurt angle came up to me smiling hugging me "Hey Emily so good to see you" he said, Kurt was one of the few superstars who knew me seeing as him and his wife Karen have been to our house for Christmas or some sort of something that a select few wrestlers do.

"Hey Kurt how are you?" I asked standing there listening to him go on and on "Thats huh wonderful Kurt, I need to go talk to Jeff real quick" I said patting his arm and walking away I was half way to his table when I stopped again, fuck what was I grand central station I looked up Brock and sighed "Hey Emily how was your trip home?" he asked I sighed nodding "It was uh good" I felt rushed I had to meet Paul and really wanted t o talk to Jeff "Thats good hey maybe we can go get that dinner tonight" he said I sighed nodding "Yea yea um I need to go talk to Jeff just huh talk to me later" I said not paying attention or realizing what I did.

I finally reach his table making all eyes on me "Jeff can I " I started and was interrupted by a small man standing up with black hair holding his hand out "Why hello I'm Gregory Helms, you can call me Shane" he said I smiled shaking his hand "Hi Shane nice to meet you im Emily, McMahon" I let the last part settle around the table, a another man with long blonde hair stood up "Hello miss. Mcmahon I'm Shannon pleasure to meet you" he said obviously nervous I smiled shaking his hand "Miss McMahon is Stephanie im just Emily, its nice to meet you, would you guys minded terrible if I stole Jeff real quick" I asked they all nodded as Jeff stood up leading me to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"I just wanted to tell you im sorry I didn't mean to make you feel as if I was ashamed of hanging out with you, I just didn't want you to get a heat of shit over me falling asleep in your room, I like you I think your a cool guy and I don't want you to feel that way" I explained to him, he nodded the whole time and then sat back "I uh thank you for that, I like you to but maybe your right maybe its just not good if you and I hang out" he said I looked at him slightly hurt and shocked I sat back and nodded once again my last name screwed me I looked at the clock and nodded "OK then I have to go down to the ring" I told him, sadly he nodded watching me go not saying a word.

Jeffs pov-

I hated the sad look that came across her face but Matt was right she was out of my elemante what would a girl like her and I have in common, and did I want to commit carrier suicide I'm already on thin ice with her farther, she nodded "OK I have to go down to the ring" she told him sadly I wanted to grab her hand and stop her but I just nodded not saying a word, I looked over seeing matts eyes intently on us and got angry hitting the table I yelled and left catering.

Emily's pov-

I quickly changed into a sports bra and a pair of white baggy basket ball shorts I walked down to the ring seeing Paul already there, Shawn was sitting on the out he looked nervous I tried my best to smile "how did it go?" Stephanie asked I gave her a look and she frowned as I rolled into the ring, "When did you get that?" Paul asked pointing to my dragon tattoo on my side, i smiled forgetting my family hasn't seen it yet "my eighteenth birthday" I told him he nodded and we started.

I remembered a lot more then I thought and I wasn't that stiff, I even talked Shawn into coming in the ring and teaching sweet chin music, I looked up and saw Jeff and Matt coming down with mark to use the ring "Hey dead man you need the ring?" Paul asked mark shrugged "I wanna see what this little girl remembers" he said climbing in the ring I nodded knowing what he meant, I took a deep breath pouting at Paul who left the ring "PAUL" I whined and then ended up locking up with mark.

I smirked deciding to use some of the new stuff I learned he didn't know I knew I ended it with shawns kick and rolled out of the ring mark nodded "Good job" he clapped I laughed shaking my head I bent forward "Holy cow im out of shape" I groaned holding my mid section, Amy came over handing me a cool water bottle I smiled "Thank you" I said standing straight up "Wow where did you get your work done?" she asked, I smiled looking down at it.

"in Florida when I turned eighteen he just touched it up some of the silvers were fading" I told her she nodded looking at it "I've never seen the outline done in silver" she told me we stood there talking about what not, I couldn't help but glance up and see Jeff here and there she smiled at me "He likes you just Matt has this bitterness and the last time he fought with his brother over a girl it didn't end well for him" Amy informed "But all his done is talk about you" she added, I smiled a little that actually made me more sad.

"I like him he seems really cool and im not like the rest of my family" I told her she nodded "I know hey were all going out for pizza why don't you join us" she said I shook my head they must like pizza "i don't know I don't want to intrude, Jeff basically said he didn't want to hang out with me, and Matt has expressed his opinion of me" I told her just as the guys rolled out of the ring over to us Amy scoffed "Well I want to hang out with you, I need another chick there and you cant judge a book by its cover" she glared at the two guys.

"Em come with us" Jeff said, I sighed nodding "Uh I gotta change" I told them Amy nodded "Just meet us here" she yelled out I nodded heading towards Stephanie office I stopped when I saw Brock outside of it shit "Hey Brock" I said walking up he smiled "hey I was wondering since you kinda owe me and all maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight after the show?" he asked I really didn't want to one I realized he wasn't going to stop until I said yes and two he did kinda owe me I give him a small smile "OK you win I will" I told him he nodded telling me hed meet me here after the show, I nodded and walked into the office Stephanie looked at me confused "Well you seem happier then earlier" I sat down real quick shrugging "um im going to go get pizza with Amy and them and ill be back then im having dinner with Brock get him off my back" I sighed rolling my eyes at the end, she smiled nodding I didn't want to talk about Jeff in front of Paul.

I met back up with them at the ring where Shannon and Gregory was Amy smiled walking to me "Ugh thank you there already starting you ready?" she asked I nodded as Jeff smiled at me and we walked out of the building getting into their rented SUV, I sat in between Jeff and Shannon with Matt driving and Amy in the passenger and Gregory leaning forward "So Emily where have you been?" Shannon asked straight forward I laughed nodding "uh I moved to Florida when I was sixteen started college" I told him he nodded "Ooo college fancy, what did you go for?" Shannon asked me "business" I told him he nodded "what made you deiced to take those classes?" Shannon asked.

"man what is this twenty questions" Jeff asked making me look back at him hoping he wasn't annoyed, he winked at me and I felt his hand on my hip, giving my whole body tingles "Man I was triyn to be polite and get to know her damn I know your daddy didn't teach you manners but some of us have em" Shannon countered back with.

"Shit man who taught you manners cause it wasn't yo mama" Jeff came back with smirking "OOO" Shane yelled out from the back I laughed a little sitting back, Jeff hadn't moved his hand as the car stopped and we were there, I went to get out and Jeff pulled me back as Shane and Shannon got out I looked at him "I wanted to apologize from earlier, you where trying to make amends and I was holding a grudge, im sorry" he told me I nodded "Its OK" I told him softly he smiled at me both of us staring at each other Jeff went to lean in I sucked in my breath when Shane popped his head in "Hey you guys come on im starving" he said ruining the moment, I quickly climbed out of the car and followed them in.

I laughed sitting with Amy on one side so we could talk and Jeff on the other he kept putting his hand on my leg and little glances here and there I was kinda feeling confused, and the almost kiss in the car "so how are you liking being back?" Amy asked leaning in I laughed "um its good besides some drama my second morning here" I told her she nodded "god I couldn't imagine vinnie mac for my farther" Shannon said catching my attention I shrugged "I don't know his a good dad, most of that crap he does is all for ratings he'd do anything for this company" I told him he nodded "What was it like? Growing up with the likes of Andre and hulk hogan and rick flair?" Shane asked I shrugged "For me normal, but im really close to like the kliq taker, uh Austin, I actually spent last summer with him in Texas, its like a bunch of crazy uncles I guess" I told them making them laugh at my bluntness.

We were headed back from a good lunch I had a good time Matt still hadn't spoken to me but hey whatever it wasn't him I wanted to talk to any ways, we pulled into the arena parking everyone got out Jeff once again stopped me from sliding out, I looked over at him confused he leaned forward kissing me I put my hand on his cheek kissing him back "What are you doing after the show?" he asked I smiled and frowned "Shit, I uh have dinner plans with Brock" I told him I saw something flash in his eyes and he nodded "OK that's cool" he said and got out leaving in the car by myself shocked at his change of mood. I sighed getting out he sure was moody.

I frowned walking into Stephanie office and sitting down crossing my arms she looked up "Whats wrong?" she asked I sighed "where do I start so Jeff tells me in catering after I apologized that its probably best if we don't hang out again then Amy invites me to pizza and Jeff asks me to, so we go as we're driving he puts his hand on my hip OK cool, we get there he holds me back as everyone leaves apologizes, and then goes to kiss me but Shane interrupted, then on the way back we get here and he does the same but he kisses me asks me if I had plans tonight and I had made the dinner plans with Brock I was honest and told him and he said that's cool and just left" I told her, she frowned "Oh sweetie im sorry, maybe you'll like Brock" she said hopeful I nodded she sighed "Well I guess I get a free dinner out of it, thought its be funnier with Jeff" I pouted crossing my arms sitting back she chuckled "Well im having my wedding party thingy in a couple of weeks and I wanted to just invite everyone I was hoping with your new group of friends you could give them these invites if you don't want to I understand" Stephanie said I shook my head "No I can ill give them to Amy" I told her, she nodded thanking me.

I smiled listening to Brock talk about his daughter mya he was a proud farther not much of the Neanderthal I thought he was actually kind of sweet but not like Jeff I frowned thinking of Jeff I really liked him and that kiss was amazing. In all honesty besides a truth or dare game in Jr high, Jeff was my first real kiss, I wish he knew that.

I shook my head focusing on Brock and talking with him I smiled nodding listening to him talk about his up bringing.

Two day's later, I found myself shopping with Amy she needed something new for tonight's raw, i frowned thinking, I had given the invites to her and Jeff was the only one saying he wasn't going, I wish he would, I wish he would talk to me, I guess he felt like I was playing games and if he would listen to me I would explain it to him, I told Amy and she got it, even Shannon and Shane whose oddly become good little buddies of mine, I shook my head at the thought of their weirdness.

"Look just give Jeff some time, I know you like him he likes you the other day when he saw you and Brock talking he got so angry" she said I sighed that's another problem my farther heard of Brock and I and loves which keep encouraging Brock which I also talked to Amy about I groaned "That guy is SO annoying" I whined making Amy laugh "Oh I know but his got daddies dearests blessing" she laughed I shook my head going through some clothes picking and choosing here and there we paid and headed to the arena.

We walked to catering deciding to get something to eat before parting way I sat with a soda and burger while Amy had some water and a salad she shook her head "How do you put all this food down you and still look amazing!" she laughed I rolled my eyes shrugging "i don't know I don't really exercise I've always been that way" she smirked she also knew I was a virgin "it must be that great next big thing sex you've been not having" she laughed and ducked as I threw ice at her which hit a multi colored haired man in the back of his head, I giggled covering my mouth as he turned his head looking at me.

"Im sorry Jeff I swear I meant to hit Amy" I laughed, he nodded standing up walking over to me "Can we talk?" he asked, I looked at Amy and shrugged standing up and followed him out the hall where he grabbed my hand and walked me down a couple of halls, he pulled me to in front of him putting both hands on the side of my face and leaned down passionately kissing me, I moaned putting my hands on his wrists as I moved back hitting the wall, I moaned he pulled away closing his eyes he put his fore head on mine.


	3. The First

Chapter three-

after our kiss Jeff said it shouldn't of happened and left I was starting to get frustrated by this with him infact now when we see each other most of the time it ends up with one of us storming out of the room angry.

I was sitting with Amy after doing a dress fitting for Stephanie wedding I sighed shaking my head "shes freaking out between the wedding and trying to do smack down, Paul and I both think she should step back and just focus on her wedding she flipped out and walked out" I told her just as the guys came in and sat down at our table including Jeff Amy smiled at me nodding "i couldn't do it" she said Matt looked at her "plan a wedding and run a show" Amy said Matt nodded, we didn't talk much but he was some what nicer to me, Shannon put his arm around my shoulders "so when are you and I going to get a bite to eat just us" he asked slyly I rolled my eyes and was about to come back with a smart ass comment when Jeff spoke up "oh don't worry shes a slut just like her sister wont be long until its your turn" he snapped before I knew I felt my hand connecting to his face quieting the whole catering "fuck you Jeff" I said tears burning my eyes as I stormed out of catering knocking over my chair.

I was in search of my sister when I ran into Brock face to chest "Whoa whoa wears the fire sweetie" he asked before I knew it the tears were flowing "I just want to go home" I cried into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me nodding "OK OK what happened?" he asked sitting me down as I cried into his chest "Jeff is just being so mean, I don't know we hit it of so well when I first got here and now he just called me a slut and im not" I cried, I felt Brock rub my lower back "OK sweetie its OK lets go find your sister" he said as we stood up I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes.

Meanwhile back in catering Amy glared over at Jeff throwing her roll at him "Ow what was that for?" Jeff complained rubbing his head Amy pointed to the direction Emily just took off in "Oh what don't tell me shes your new best friend" Jeff laughed Amy shook her head knowing he was just trying to protect his heart after Beth she got it but he was crossing some lines here.

"You know what she has become a good friend, and your being a dick she went to dinner with Brock that night as a thank you for covering up her falling asleep in your hotel room because we all know if Shane found out your life would be hell right now! She did it for you and your being an asshole and just called her a slut when you were her first real kiss and shes a virgin Jack Ass!" Amy ranted getting up to try to find Emily and make sure she was OK as she walked passed Jeff she smacked him upside his head.

I sat in the hotel lobby with my mom having some dessert and coffee, what I needed just my mom and I, I had told her everything she gave me a hug and the old school boys who pick on you just like you speech, but it always felt nice coming from mom right.

I watched people set up for Stephanie party, my dress hanging up I had doubled checked happy that my friends were coming I'd have someone to talk to and hang out with, even though it was black tie.

I was up in my room, my hair finished in spiral curls pinned here and there to create and perfect curly look I got a light pink strapless dress that was long in the back and shorter in the front and had three layers and sparkles, and a pair of strappy black heals to match, I leaned over the mirror as I finished the rest of my make up, and frowned I really wished Jeff would come and decently talk to me.

I took a deep breath and put my diamond necklace dad gave me today with matching earnings on I stepped back and shrugged no point the person who would be here to appertate me this dressed up isn't the one I want to see, I sprayed myself with my perfume of Lilly and vanilla and took a deep breath leaving my hotel room.

I smiled seeing so many wrestlers here to celebrate Stephanie and pauls soon to be marriage, I smiled mingling and talking here and there until I made my way over to Amy Matt Shannon and Shane I frowned no Jeff I hugged Amy "you look beautiful" I told her she smiled "Oh my wow you do to" we laughed shaking our heads "Hey Emily" I heard from behind me I turned around and smiled see Jeff "Hi" I said happily he looked really nice cleaned up "would you like to dance?" he asked of course Stephanie would have slow dancing, I smiled taking his hand and walking to the dance area, he put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my hands around his neck smiling up at him as we danced slowly to true companion.

"You look beautiful tonight Emily" Jeff told me

"thank you Jeff you don't look to bad yourself" I smiled up at him "your brother hasn't taken his eyes off me" he whispered, I turned my head over my shoulder and seen Shane standing with Paul and Shawn glaring I waved giggling turning back over to Jeff who had a smirk on his face shaking his head "your something else" he whispered I smiled as the song ended "Thank you for the dance Jeff your a wonderful dancer" I told him "your not to bad yourself" he walked back over to his brother and friends I smiled walking over to my brother to get an ear ful.

"Why cant you just stick wit Brock? His a good kid and he likes you" Shane lectured I shook my head finally having enough "you know what Shane im not going to yell like I want so I need you to listen closely, I lived in Florida on my own since I was six teen and I think I've made some really good decisions I focused on school, I have two degrees Shane im not a dumb person and can make my own decisions! I'm not a child" I hissed and walked off to the catering part, I grabbed a flute of champagne taking a sip

"You know if I wanted I could take that from you" Paul said I sighed looking at him "What are you going to treat me like a child too Paul, it was just a dance!" I snapped he held his hands up "i just wanted to check on you, your family they just love you wants whats best sometimes it doesn't come out the best kid" Paul told me softly getting a flute of champagne himself.

I sighed "I know that but sometimes Paul you know this they can judge before knowing" I told him he nodded agreeing "I just want to be trusted I don't think I've given a reason not to yet" I told him he nodded coming over and hugging me "I know kid" he nodded walking out as I took another sip he stopped in the door way "Oh and don't let your dad see you with that, its not thanksgiving and your not twenty one yet" he reminded me of the house rules I smiled nodding "thanks Paul" I told him I took a deep breath finishing my glass and finding another I walked back to the main room glaring at my older brother as I walked over to my friends comfortably "everything OK? I didn't want to cause any problems" Jeff asked worriedly, I nodded turning to him "all's good just family drama not you" I told him he nodded as Amy and I discussed girl stuff and they started talking about plans for the next show.

I heard a throat clear its self behind me and turned around seeing Brock I smiled but could feel the tension between him and Jeff next to me "Can I have a dance with you?" he asked I looked at Jeff biting my lip he just nodded winking at me I sighed in relief seemed like you never knew with him.

"So you seemed comfortable around the youngest hardy boy" Brock said as we slowly danced I shrugged "Uh yea he apologized" I informed him, he snorted making me look up at him "look you seem like you want to keep it real so that what im going to do what do you think a guy like Jeff wants with you? Your his golden ticket, his already on thin ice with your dad and he knows it" Brock said, I pulled away before the end of the song Brock just landing on every worse fear ive ever had, I grabbed another chapaighm flute and walked out towards the back I sat down and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"you OK?" I heard his southern drawl from behind me I looked at him "I need to know Jeff this with me what is it with you?, the truth" I asked him

"You wanna know the truth? I tried to get you to hate me Brock was the perfect fucking excuse, I can't escape you! You're everything' I ever looked for in a girl, and you're just some stupid twenty year old inexperienced child. And im not worthy of you Emily you deserve someone like Brock"

"Age doesn't matter Jeff and im so tired of people telling me who I should talk to who I should be with isn't that up to me? My choice to make!."

"Em" His voice was unusually soft. He walked closer to me again I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in. he kissed me softly putting his hand on my face much the same as last week, he moved his lips from mine and moved to my jaw and then to my neck, I moved my head to the side getting this odd tingling feeling as the feel of his lips

"the other day when I called you a slut I didn't mean it, Amy ripped my ass for it and shes right I was being a jack ass im sorry" he leaned down kissing a spot on my neck that did so many things to my body I enjoyed.

He looked at me with his green eyes, brows raised slightly. He took over my lips again, but pulled back after a minute. "I just want to…before he does..i wanna know that I was

The first one to feel you, to have you…" he mumbled before running both his hands down my arms and lacing his fingers with mine He kissed me slowly, My hands were flat against his chest as he kissed me, I pulled away not wanting this moment go "Meet me upstairs in fifth teen minutes, im going to go in first wait five minutes and come in" I told him, he nodded and kissed me again, I walked away shakily wondering why I wasn't stooping this, why was I doing this? I barely know Jeff but something was telling me not to let this moment pass me by, I went over to my sister hugging her telling her what a wonderful party it was but I was off to bed, I hugged my parents and headed upstairs towards my room.

I waited what felt like forever I bit my lip what if he changed his mind? What was this? is this something I should be doing not knowing what it would lead to? He said age was an issue what if this is just a one night thing is that how I want to lose my virginity? I felt arms wrap themselves around me and a kiss placed on my bare shoulder "Do you know how hot you are when you bite you lip" Jeff whispered I placed my hands over his and walked him into my room, I turned and shut the door and locked it, as soon as I turned around he was all over me.

He unzipped my dress as I pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt stepping out of my dress he stepped back looking at me I stood in a white corset and lacy boy short panties he groaned "god damn you fucking hot" and he was back on me I kicked my shoes off as he backed me onto my bed, he undid my corset tossing it on the floor No guy has ever seen me topless before

Our kisses were heated as he pushed me onto my back on my bed t

My fingers tangled into his purple blonde and black hair as he ran his tongue over my collarbone, following with a series of teasing nips. He looked up at me with a smirk and kissed down my stomach, pulling with his teeth at the charm through my belly button. .

My hands involuntarily gripped the blanket I was lying on as Jeff slid off my panties

I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers came in contact with the sensitive area between m legs I bit down on my lip when he dipped one finger inside me. I felt a strange bit of pressure as his finger hit my barrier. Goosebumps sprouted over my body from the intimate contact of his fingers brushing between my thighs. I writhed underneath him as his fingers played around down there, seemingly feeling everything they could.

He pulled his slick finger out, only to go back inside with an added one. I gasped and moaned at the same time as his thumb worked my swelling nub. My god…

"Relax," he whispered, moving everything faster. He lay on his side next to me, leaving marks on my neck and shoulder with his biting and sucking...

I head Jeff laugh lowly into my neck as he slowed down his fingers My chest heaved for a minute as I regained myself, still feeling odd from the shivers. That is possibly the greatest feeling I've ever felt. Jeff didn't waste any time with getting on top of me and kissing me again. as he barely thrust his hips forward and it seemed like he was getting harder and harder "Ya know this'll probably hurt? A little but I promise I'll make it all better" Jeff informed me as he situated himself between my thighs. I just nodded and looked to the side.

"You ready?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the skin of my neck. I looked up into his green eyes and saw how clouded over with lust they were

"I'm just gonna do it," he told me, before pushing in right through my virginity. I whimpered loudly as I felt the break. Okay, it really hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the feeling of nausea in m stomach. "Shh…baby your OK" he whispered into my ear, smoothing my hair and holding himself up with his elbows. After a minute of being still and letting me calm down he moved inside me, pulling away, then pushing back in. after a few more times of him doing that the pain seemed to subsided and something much more intense but pleasurable came over me, I couldn't help but move my hips with his "Oh god Em" he moaned out his hot heavy breath on my neck causing shivers to go down my arms that he now had pinned over my head.

We finished and Jeff laid there arms and legs wrapped around me, my eyes closed but a smile played on my lips Jeff kissed the top of my head trying contain his breathing I looked over to him biting my lip he had his eyes closed "Unless your ready for round two sugar I'd get that lip out from your teeth" he peeked open an eyes winking at me I giggled slightly "Jeff" I stopped seriously looking at him I leaned up "What is this? I'm not trying to be a clingy girl but I am someone who needs direct answers" I told him, he leaned up kissing me oh god his about to get me ready for round damn two right now he pulled away "Just rest sugar we'll talk about it later" he told me pulling me down onto his chest I wanted to disagree but I suddenly felt exhausted I nodded and before I knew it my eyes were drifting off to dream land.

The next morning I woke up to the side Jeff previously occupied empty, with a note on the pillow I opened it up and saw a picture of myself sleeping strands of hair falling into my face, it was beautiful actually I smiled sitting up pulling the blanket up with me as I read the note part "As you can tell you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up, see you soon em...Jeff" I smiled and jumped hearing a loud knock on my door, I jumped up grabbing my robe, I looked around making sure there was no signs of Jeff being in here last night "Hhhold on" I called out putting my corset and panties in the hamper and my dress over my duffel bag I looked around and slipped my robe on shit! I opened the door and seen my dad standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked eying me I nodded putting a strand of hair behind my ear as my farther walked into my giant room, but him being in here it felt so small, I hissed slightly in between my legs hurting, I smirked knowing it was because Jeff was just there I sat on my bed bring one leg up "whats up daddy" I asked he sighed "I know what happened last night Emily and we need to discuss house rules again" I panicked my house racing, how does he know? Who saw us? "your not twenty one yet Emily, you can be drinking now I allow certain exceptions I will on Stephanie wedding stuff like that but not just for a party, not for another few months, understood Missy" my dad said I calmed down oh thank god I nodded "Yea daddy im sorry" I told him he nodded kissing my fore head "Well get cleaned up I'll see you down stairs for breakfast in the lobby" dad said walking out of the room, I sighed falling back on my pillow Jeff slept on, it smelt just like him how my farther didn't notice im not sure

I put my drawing and note in my duffel bag and walked into my huge bathroom, i decided on a bath turning the water as hot as I could tolerate it I found clothes for today and then walked back into the bath tub grabbing my phone I set it on the side of my tub and climbed in turning the water off, ah this felt amazing on my sore muscles down there, I didn't realize it would hurt like this, I smiled thinking of Jeff his kisses and his touch he was amazing I just finished washing my body when my phone started to ring I dried my hands off with the towel on the step of my bath tub I saw Amy number and answered "Hello" I smiled I could hear everyone in the back ground "hey so we were sitting here at this little cafe place on 12th st and deiced we missed you and you should come have breakfast with us" I bit my lip unsure if it would seem odd with Jeff or not.

"Hey sugar" I heard jeffs voice making me smile "Hey" I answered back sitting up which made the water splash "what are you doing?" he asked im assuming hearing the water I felt my face heat "Um im taking a uh um er bath" I said unsure why I was suddenly so shy I heard him groan "Your killing me sugar Well hurry up get out and come have breakfast with us..with me" Jeff said and hung up I looked at the blinking end and laughed I quickly washed my hair and got out wrapping my robe around me and a towel around my hair drying it.

I decided on a pair of white cargo pants and a neon green silky cami I brushed my hair deciding on keeping it down and quickly did my make up I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse I walked down stairs I smiled at my mother and farther "Im going to go have breakfast with some friends and ill be back" I told them kissing their cheeks

I walked to the parking lot I smiled seeing my pearl white Chrysler 300 sitting there I got in turning it on, the black leather seats slightly cold from the fall air, I turned the heated seating on and headed out I pulled up in front of the cafe seeing them all standing out there my eyes landed on Jeff who was standing there laughing at Shannon and Shane wrestle in the parking lot, he had a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white v neck t shirt his hair pulled back I groaned turning my car off and getting out, Amy whistled "Whew someones fancy" she said nodding to my car I turned my head looking at it shrugging "Hey my family rides around in limos!, so this isn't that bad" I told them she nodded "True true once again you win" she laughed at our little joke.

We walked into the diner Jeff managed to sit next to me which was just driving me crazy since I didn't know what was going on, my phone went off showing a text I sighed opening it seeing brocks name I bit my lip wondering if I should answer it "Remember what I told you this morning sugar" Jeff whispered leaning in I shook my head putting my phone in my purse deciding to ignore it.

Through out breakfast Jeff and I would glance looks here and there but never said anything to each other, But he did manage to slip his hand into mine discreetly, the check came and we all went to split it up, I went to grab my purse when jeffs hand stopped me he tossed forty and pointed to me and him, indicting he was paying for me "Thank you Jeff" I told him he nodded "no problem" he said softly squeezing my hand, god what is he doing to m?

We all walked outside Jeff nodded to me and went with Matt and Amy followed me yelling she'll be a second I turned on my car and looked at her "Girl talk when you get to the hotel tomorrow" she said I nodded biting my lip which of course made me look up and notice he was watching I sighed "Yea" Amy hugged me and walked off to their rental.

I got in my car and drove off back to my hotel for a much needed nap and maybe Tylenol.

The next day Stephanie and I walked into the arena frustrated we were late the jet broke down on us took two hours to fix it, I ran my hand over my face tired I wasn't feeling good today had a head ache from hell, I told Stephanie id meet up with her and headed towards catering where I was sure Amy was, I sighed seeing everyone there as Amy waved me over.

I sat down next to her "your late Miss. McMahon" Shannon teased I flipped him off and he held his hands to his heart "Ouch Em that one hurt" I sighed "Im sorry Shan its been a bad day, and im not feeling good" I told him making jeffs eyes shoot up to me concern in them, Amy leaned her head on my shoulder "Whats wrong friend?" she asked I sighed rubbing my face "Woke up late, jet broke down, took two hours to fix which made us late and of course my farther is all over Stephanie for being late which of course made her a bitch and take it out on me which of course" I lead Amy nodding "i get it, hey the guys are going out clubbing tonight they were trying to talk me into it but no girls are coming if you feel up to it" she trailed off I shrugged "I don't know depends if im feeling better" I told her.

I heard Matt scoff and looked at him Jeff glared at him "What?" I asked Matt held up his hands shaking his head "No what Matt what have I don't so wrong now to deserve your up tight judgementalness, you know since ive gotten here Ive dealt with your slide little remarks and glares and scoffs im sorry my last name is McMahon and your to weak mined to get past it" I stood up storming out of catering, who was Matt to sit and act like he was better then me! Me isn't it MY farther who signs HIS paychecks no wonder why Stephanie acting the way she does you cant win, damned if you do and damned if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

I found myself in medic helping out a little that night as they were short staffed, not to much, Jeff walked in and nodded to me walking to me "what are you doing in here?" he asked concerned I smiled sucking on my cough drop "Helping, I was bored, Marcia needed help it worked out" I told him smiling he nodded "you feeling better?" he asked I just shook my head no sticking my tongue out showing the cough drop, he smirked shaking his head "Can we talk?" I asked him he sighed nodding as we left the medic room and went into an empty locker room.

I bit my lip kinda hoping he'd kiss me or something but he leaned against the wall "Whats up?" he asked me I sighed running my fingers through my hair "Do you like me?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Course I like ya." he said replied confused I sighed frustrated

"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you _like_ me? we had sex" He shushed me as my voice got a little too loud. I pursed my lips and waited for him to answer.

"I can't be with you, if that's what you mean," he said in a monotone and not even making eye contact with me

"Why not?" I asked, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"I can't." He shook his head, as if he were trying to convince himself. "your my bosses daughter not just his daughter his baby daughter, and you're only twenty You're gonna wanna explore while I'm ready to settle down." tears fell down my cheeks. eyes found the teardrops. He sighed and wiped them away. "I'm sorry. It obviously never shoulda happened. It'll just cause too many problems it'll just be a mess."

"I can't believe you," I whispered,

"For the record, I don't think you should stay with Lesnar." I scowled at Jeff.

"You can't have it both ways you cant have you cake and eat it too Jeffery. You used me," I said sadly,

I saw his eyes get wide and he shook his head. "No, No I didn't! It's not like that at all! I know—" He stopped talking as the door swung open, revealing a not so happy looking Vince McMahon. Oh shit. This probably looks _really_ bad. I can see how pale Jeff's face just got.

"What the hell is going' on?" my farther demanded., tears still running down my face.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like." Jeff told my dad. Dad looked furious.

"He's telling the truth Dad, I'm sorry someone said something rude to me and it just set me off, he brought me in here to calm me down." I told my dad wiping my eyes I stepped away from Jeff

And as much as I wanted to, as pissed as I was at him, I couldn't let Jeff take the fall for this dad looked at both of us trying to figure out if either one was lieing I sighed "Dad I swear it was nothing Jeff was helping me see some things more clear" I shot him a glare "Go to your sisters office, now. We'll talk about this after the show." Aw crap.

I nodded and shuffled out of the room my dad slamming the door behind him and going the opposite direction of me I sighed walking into Stephanie office he and Paul looked up as I leaned forward and freely let the tears fall "Emily whats wrong honey" Stephanie rushed to me sitting next to me rubbing my back as I balled into the pillow "I oh god I slept with Jeff and it felt so right and amazing and now he tells me it was a mistake and then dad walked in and is mad and I don't know Stephanie" I cried.

Paul felt furious hearing this, he knew that kid was punk he got up nodding to Stephanie and left the office he hoped they would assume to give them time and space while Emily cried her pain out to her sister, he liked that kid she was a good kid a good head on her shoulders, don't get him wrong he was madly in love with Stephanie, but Emily seemed to have a normality no entitlements to her, she just wanted to be happy and care free she loved everything.

He stormed into the mens locker room scowling making a bunch of the men jump back, he found hardy sitting in the corner on the floor head in his hands elbows resting on his knees "Get your ass up" Paul growled out making jeffs head snatch up "you know you have that little girl crying in her sisters arms in hysterics!" Paul said pointing towards his soon to be wifes office, Jeff sighed rubbing his face "im sorry I didn't mean to lead her on that way" Jeff stood there arms down to his side looking like he just lost his puppy.

Paul leaned in real close so only Jeff could hear him "you didn't mean to lead her on! You took her virginity what did you think she was going to feel? You go near her again I'll tear your balls off and feed them to you, you got me, your lucky im not telling her farther and brother and trust me boy it has nothing to do saving your ass" Paul leaned back in and nodded walking away slamming the locker room door shut behind him as he went he was furious.

I sat up wiping my eyes as Stephanie handed me a tissue "Thanks" I mumbled I had gone into detail everything with my sister she frowned "I'll talk to dad for you, im so sorry this happened" Stephanie soothed rubbing my back I shook my head "no ill face it im a grown women I just why was I so stupid" I cried again, Stephanie just hugged me letting me cry out all of my pain on her shoulder bringing us closer together.

The next morning I stormed out of my farther hotel room angry I took out of the front of the hotel lobby into the parking lot looking around, I needed some space some air im a grown women I ran my fingers through my hair when I heard a car pull up I looked up and frowned seeing Jeff Matt and Amy pull in with food I sighed as Amy came up "Hey you OK?" she asked I nodded hugging her back

Jeff looked at her she looked like hell he felt like such an ass but he knew this was right especially after Paul threatening him it just wouldn't work between them their from two different worlds, he wanted to go hug her tell her he was sorry and frowned when he saw Brock come up to her and Amy he felt enraged, he shook his head and walked off.

Amy had followed Jeff and Matt and I ended up agreeing to go to lunch with Brock, we went to a little sandwich place I smiled as Brock actually had me laughed I shook my head "Emily im sorry for the other night I got jealous im not going to lie I get the feeling if you had it your way you'd be with him, I would just like a chance" Brock said I nodded "Its OK and no I was trying to be his friend it didn't work" I told him he nodded as the check came, "So what happened if you don't mind me asking, yesterday Paul came into the locker room about to take jeffs head off" Brock informed me making my blood boil you have got to be kidding me I shrugged playing it off "i don't know" I told him he nodded throwing some money on the table and we left.

That night at the arena I managed to avoid my sister brother in law and any other family member like the plague, I ran stuff around for Stephanie as this was her last smack down appearance tonight, and then two weeks and then wedding time, I finished and walked into catering I sat down next to Brock and stole a fry off of his plate "Why hell to you to" he said kissing my cheek I nodded chewing "Hi im starving" I said stealing another fry making him chuckle.

"CITZEN EMILY!" I heard Shane yell and whoosh at me making me laugh as we had the caterings entire attention now he was in his hurricane helms gimmick "Citizen lesnar," he nodded to Brock who just grunted in return I laughed covering my mouth "Now citizen Emily the hurricane over heard of your recent woes that some lex Luther with kryptonight broke your heart but have no fear your hero here! I've got a match with him tonight tune in and watch" I laughed as he whooshed off out of catering I laughed shaking my head.

"I don't get why you're friends with those people," Brock grumbled

"What?!" I asked him what does it matter to him who my friends may or may not be, his not boyfriend, I know he wishes but his not and even if he was it wouldn't matter my friends are my friends and no one will changed that.

"they're such"

"Watch what you say Brock" I warned him my McMahon voice coming out which made me really start to like him less and less. He set his jaw and looked at me before sighing and snatching my hand off the table.

"Shit, I have to go" I said, sitting up awkwardly with Brock on top of me. We were making out in his locker room He groaned and sat up, letting me off the couch to go to my purse. I grabbed my phone then looked to a very frustrated looking Brock "Sorry, I have family stuff to do steph's wedding and all dress fitings and such." I rushed out of the room bumping right into jeffs chest I looked up and saw his angry eyes "that's quick you going to send Paul after him to" he snapped and walked away quickly

Jesus that was weird and awkward. And I'm about to make this situation a whole lot worse by chasing after him.

I followed him into his locker room thankfully he had a private one tonight he was defending his ic championship to Shane

"Je—" I started when he shoved me against the locker room door and kissed me even more fiercely then he did before. And I know I'm supposed to push him away and slap him in his face, but instead I groaned when he ground his hips against mine. Oh God…i moaned wrapping my arms around him "wrap your legs around me" he whispered I obeyed as his hand moved down to my shorts UN bottoning them he pulled them down lifting on leg out of them and instantly was inside of me, I throw my head back hissing at the quickness I moaned as he kissed my neck I moved my hips with his as I would if I was dancing to a song or something I heard him moan and quicken his pace he lifted my shirt and bra over my breasts his mouth now focused on my breasts "Oh god Jeff" I panted.

"tell me you want me" Jeff panted out I moaned "I want you" I moaned out as that intense feeling started building inside of me again he moved "Oh god baby your so tight you feel so good around me" I felt my face heat at his words "I could fuck you all night" he licked my ear and nibbled on the bottom of it sending me over the edge, I gripped my freshly done finger nails into his back as he slammed into my a couple of more times "Oh god Emily" he gritted out and stopped, panting heavily he put his face in the crook of my neck I slowly UN wrapped my legs from him and he slowly lifted me down but still stayed leaning on me.

"God Emily forgive me please sugar" he begged I sighed nodding wrapping my arms around him not knowing what this meant but I knew I couldn't handle asking he leaned up grabbing my chin kissing me roughly, he let go and removed a condume I didn't even realize he had on going to the bath room, I sighed pulling my shorts on I wasn't sure she I wait for him or should I just go, before I could make my decision he came out "you OK?" he asked I nodded "just so you know Jeff I didn't send Paul after you I didn't even know about it until today" I told him he nodded, I nodded opening the door "Ill see you Jeff" I told him.

Three days gone by and Jeff went back to ignoring I sighed UN able to play this game with him I ignored him right back, I found myself though walking around the arena looking for Brock I came in with him to run some stuff for my dad we were going home in three days for Stephanie and pauls wedding everything right now was so just frantic constantly, I found catering and smiled sitting next to Amy we small talked for minute when Jeff and Matt came and sat down "Hey Emily? How are you Emily?" Jeff asked kinda rudely and in a smart ass tone like my mare presence was a burden to him I shook my head "just go fuck off" I snapped he chuckled "Na you can do that for me though in a locker room again remember" he snapped back I felt tears burning my eyes and I got up storming to a bathroom and sitting down crying.

I had no time to think as the bathroom door swung open and I turned, expecting to see Amy. But no. That certainly wasn't Amy.

"You can't come in here," I snapped at Jeff, trying to wipe my eyes free of any remainder of my tears. I know he knew I was crying, but I don't want him to see.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I frowned and looked away form him.

"Like you care," I mumbled, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it to wipe my smeared makeup off my face. His hand ran up and down my spine and I looked back at him. What is he doing? More fucking games, right?

Jeff wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. And I cried again. I hate feelings.

I buried my face on his shoulder, probably getting my makeup on his wife beater, but oh well. "Stop cryin'. I'm doin' it for your own good sugar, trust me. I'm savin' us both a lotta heartache. You're not gonna wanna be with one guy for the rest of your life, and that's what I'm lookin' for. We're at two completely different points in our lives Em. It just… won't work," he said in a soothing voice.

Later on that night I walked around looking for Brock so we could go I was tired and he was my ride, I frowned why did Jeff have to be a nice guy even breaking my heart, I walked into brocks locker room and he had his back to me on the phone "I know I love you I'll call you later bye" he hung up and turned around seeing me, he nodded "Hey when did you get here" he asked I smiled "just now, are you ready?" I asked him, he nodded grabbing his duffel bag and taking me hand we walked to his rental "I was thinking Brock maybe I could come back to your room with you?" I said even though I was hoping he'd say no I didn't even know why I said it I was just feeling so shitty over Jeff I wanted to feel wanted Brock smiled nodding putting his hand on my inner thigh I wanted to hit his hand away.

We got to his room quicker then I wanted to I didn't even say anything just gave him a small smile and nod and he was all over it he swooped down to kiss me again. As his tongue maneuvered around my mouth, I realized it wasn't the same as Jeff's kiss. Sure Brock had smooth, soft lips, and certainly knew what he was doing. But there was something lacking. Jeff's kiss was somehow soft and rough, and passionate he put so much passion into his kisses. I liked the way the rough stubble from his interestingly shaved beard brushed the soft skin of my face. Brock was clean-shaven. I guess that's nice too but there's nothing tickling me I liked how his stubble would tickle me.

I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying everything Brock's doing, it's just that I enjoyed it _more_ when Jeff did it. That's bad, isn't it?

Brock's hands trailed under my shirt and across my stomach. Brock has really nice, soft, smooth hands. But I kind of like Jeff's calloused fingertips from strumming the strings on his guitar and the way they lightly scraped my skin. One thing about Jeff I can confirm is better, is his fingers.

Brock sat up and threw his shirt off. Firm abs, smooth chest, and muscular arms. Nothing wrong there. Except I kind of like the sprinkle of blonde hair over Jeff's chest. And how Jeff is in shape, but doesn't look like a gym rat. And as I trailed my fingers down the center of Brock's chest, I realized he didn't have a barbell through his bellybutton like Jeff did or the thin happy trail leading down to the waistband of his pants.

Brock smirked down at me as he kicked his jeans and boxers off. Plain boxers. Just plain gray. Blah. Not like Jeff's lime green ones I shook my head "im sorry Brock I cant, I cant do this" I sighed getting up putting my shirt on he sighed sitting back "im just im sorry" I told him walking out of his hotel room, I felt as if I was betraying Jeff in some way and it made me sick to my stomach


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-

one more day until I was home I was actually excited since Brock and I his been distant which I don't know I guess I was OK with it just seemed like guys wanted that from me and I knew I would regret doing it with him and im OK with not doing it with him, I didn't with Jeff ugh theirs his name again I needed to stop my dad had me running smack down tonight since he went home to help and Shane was around here but I was the one with all the paper work I knew nothing about ugh.

Jeff's POV

I walked down the hall towards catering, But I stopped in the hall. I heard her name.

"So, how's life with Emily? You still playing with her?" randy ortons voice rang out, I frowned.

"Can't help myself dude. She's hot as hell." lesnar laughed out

"I don't know if it's smart to mess with the bosses daughter like this He finds out, your screwed man."he's usin' Em my Em er not mine but yea fucking prick!.

"Relax dude. A few more nights with her and I'll be good, going to her sisters wedding can charm her farther get my belt back and drop her like that." Asshole. I'm about ready to go in there and beat the fuckin' shit outta him.

"A few nights? You mean you…?"

"Popped that cherry." Ha, you wish Lesnar. The thought pissed me off more then you can imagine though.

"That's low. Even for you man You're a punk, you know that?" wow orton having morals, who would've thought.

"Relax man, I'm just having some fun."

"Yeah, well if you were having 'fun' with my daughter like that, and I found out, you'd be a dead man, man shes a good girl, and everyone thought the younger hardy boy was bad for her." I jumped a little as the door swung open completely and randy walked out. He eyed me and nodded before heading down the hall towards the ring.

Emily's pov-

I laughed skipping with Amy down to catering "Lalalalala" we sang laughing as we sat down with Shannon and Shane I smiled saying hello to them

"Hey." I looked next to me, away from Amy and saw Jeff slide out the empty chair and sit down, greeting us all and dropping a plate of grapes, plain bow tie pasta and a bag of Skittles.

I'd been doing a great job of avoiding him. But I knew it wouldn't last forever. I brushed my hair behind my ear and shifted uncomfortably, finding my half eaten turkey melt much more interesting then it had been before.

"Alright my beautiful we'd love and stay with you ladies but off to work we go" Shannon and Shane said just as amys phone went off "oh its Matt ill be right back" she said walking out leaving just Jeff and I.

I chanced a glance at him, finding that he was lining his Skittles up on his otherwise empty plate making a rainbow out of them. I smiled slightly. Only Jeff. "So…" he said, not looking up from his plate but obviously not comfortable in the silence.

I put my forehead on the edge of the table and stared down at my thighs, my hands resting on the tops of my knee's. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Fingers laced through mine and I tilted my head and found Jeff's hand entwined with mine. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he looked at me with pursed lips.

"I'm worried about you," he said in a soft voice. "He's no good I'm tellin' you. Somethin' ain't right." I just stared at him. I don't want this to turn into an argument. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It's okay when you're the one doing the hurting though, right?" I sighed and picked my head up off the table. "I need to go" I mumbled getting up walking away

ugh I had headache one more night one more night, I rounded the corner and bam I felt my head bounce off of the floor instantly feeling sick I saw rainbow colored hair around me "Em are you OK?" he asked "um I don't know" I tried sitting up and fell back down he nodded scoping me up as I wrapped my arms around him we made it to the gorilla where I told him to put me down, I put my hand on his shoulder feeling dizzy "you OK?" Jeff asked checking my face I rubbed my face and nodded

"um fine I just need to sit" I told him he guided me over to a steel chair, he pulled it out for me and handed me some water "Thanks" I mumbled with a weak smile.

"Whats going on here?" Brock boomed heading our way, his match was up, I felt confused looking around "what are you talking about?" I asked actually kinda annoyed

"Shut up Emily" he snapped at me I looked at him like he lost his damn mind "Listen hardy stay the hell away from her!" he brewed

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked laughing, he stood up getting in brocks face, oh no this isn't good, I quickly got up putting my hand on jeffs forearm "Jeff" I warned him trying to stop him "leave her alone, I heard about you in catering today holding hands and shit, you fucked up not me" Jeff nodded

"Why don't you tell her" Jeff pointed back to me making me snap my head forward "Tell me what?" I asked

"What the hell are you talking about? You know I don't fucking care just stay away from her"

"Tell her about your plan Brock" Jeff snarled out causing Brock to stop mid sentence and looked back at me

"Whos plan?" I asked coming around Jeff in front of Brock Jeff put his hand on my elbow keeping me close to him

"to surp—" Brock started.

"to get you to get your farther to give him the belt back," Jeff answered for him I felt my stomach drop what?! You've got to be fucking shitting me. Every curse word in the world is going through my head right now. So that's why Jeff had that heart to heart with me in catering. He was hoping I'd get the hint. He was fucking right.

"You both suck," was all I could manage to get out before I walked off down the hall, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I shouldn't care. I didn't even like him that much, right?.

**Jeff's POV-**

I smirked at him. "Whatever. No big loss. I got what I wanted," he shrugged. "Bet you wish you got to her first though, huh? With the way you look at her…" Fuck it, I leaned in close smirking "Don't worry, I did."

"Virgin my ass. That stupid who—" He didn't even get to finish the insult before I decked him. the two of us were on the floor, bein' pulled apart by other wrestlers, I heard the unmistakable voice of Shane McMahon. Shit. Just what I need. I'm already on thin ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" the boss's sons voice yelled. Shit he's pissed. He marched over to the two of us as we were restrained by some of the guys.

"You two, in my office as soon as we go off air. Lesnar, get your ass up there. Hardy, get back to the locker rooms. You're both in deep shit," Shane warned us, that vein poppin' out as he yelled. Fuck.

I shoved away from the guys and took off down the hall. I have more important things to worry about then Shane givin' me another lecture and suspendin' me… _again_.

I took off in search of Emily I heard slight sniffling coming from a dark hall I slowly walked down and felt bad for the girl she shouldn't be crying over such a loser, I sat down next to her as she brought her knees up putting her hands on her forehead "how could I be so dumb" she cried, I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me, she laid her head on my chest I sighed closing my eyes control yourself Jeffery control practice it right now "You aren't dumb you wanted human companionship" I told her

I looked up t him and nodded "And with you?" I asked him I heard him sigh "Your not the dumb one sugar" he whispered I shook my head as Jeff and I just sat there for a moment quiet "If it makes you feel any better I clocked him pretty good" he told me I looked up at "Dammit Jeff why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble your going to get into? I seriously cant save you from my farther I'm not Stephanie" I stressed he shook his head "its worth it" he told me I sighed "ah this is bad so bad Jeff you don't understand" I mumbled putting my hands into my face.

We heard the pyros going off indicating that the show was over Jeff sighed "i have to go to your brothers office" he sighed helping me up "I'll go with you tell him it was my fault" I told him, he shook his head "it wasn't your fault, no I can do this alone" he told me I stopped him" it never would've happened if I listened to you" I told him biting my lip, he sighed pulling it out from my teeth "Doesn't matter you didn't make me punch him"

"Jeff you did it for me and I can either be involved in this meeting or I can talk to him on our way to Stephanie wedding choice is yours, his gonna ask me any ways" I told him pulling the McMahon card, Jeff sighed rubbing his his hand through his fading purple hair, then shrugged realizing he had no choice, I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my head on his stomach, it felt him wrap an arm around me "Fine come on" he said taking my hand as we walked to my brothers office.

"Well that didn't take long, you know I cant believe I fell for the whole im a virgin ploy, your a slut" Brock sneered, Jeff started moving towards him, I put my hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back lightly "stop" I said quietly enough so Jeff could hear as he tried to plant his feet so I couldn't push him any more, he looked at me and sighed "lead the way" he said pointing to shanes office door, I nodded walking in.

"Oh good sister your hear, from what ive been told your the whole reason for our little backstage brawl, all of you sit" Shane said sternly I sighed sitting between Jeff and Brock, Shane rubbed his face pacing in front of his desk before sitting.

"Yea Shane I guess so" I whispered, I could handle my dad Stephanie my mom mad or disappointed in me but not Shane I don't know why but I went out of my way to not argue with him, to make him happy and proud of me.

"Emily im not mad, well at you, just trying to figure this out" Shane said realizing what I was thinking I nodded as he sat down he turned "Now I could suspend BOTH of you, now Jeff from what im told you threw the first punch" Jeff just nodded staring straight into Shane, Shane sighed I grabbed jeffs hand surprising everyone in the room including myself, hoping he wouldn't explode on my brother, both looked like they were ready to flip out "But dad thinks this would make for an interesting storyline, if YOU all agree, I can let this fight slide" Shane said making my eyes pop I pointed to me and Shane nodded "Sorry kid I tried to exclude you know dads been trying to get you into the scene for a long time now, he figured it out" Shane sighed seeing my face was angry as my leg started shaking.

He cant be serious, my farther my own farther is going to expose me like this? I shook my head, no he is he did it just Stephanie and Paul I'm AMAZED he hasn't to Shane and Mel, "trust me, these two gentlemen cant afford for you to disagree em" Shane said softly, I looked at Brock I could care less if lost his job, in fact all I had to do was tell Shane the truth and all of this would go away, but then I looked at Jeff, it would kill me I cant let Jeff get in trouble I cant let him get suspended because of me.

"No way!" Jeff finally spoke up I sighed shut up Jeff! Shane glared at him and I felt him grip my hand almost to tightly "She's Twenty years old! Shes you sister man! You seriously wanna exploit her personal life like this!" Jeff snapped, damn it Jeff shut up!

"Jeff" I warned knowing when to play with my brother and when not to nows not a good time Jeff.

"No, I don't want you to do this 'cause you don't want me getting in trouble"

"OK then ill start the suspension paper work next week Jeff you'll drop the belt and have a thirty day suspension" Shane said I bit my lip "I'll do it" I said Jeff looked at me in shock, I bit my lower lip and lowed my head avoiding his eyes, Shane nodded "That's wonderful, I'll call dad and we work with the creative team to set it up but you two" he pointed to Brock and Jeff "Better watch yourself, one more mistake" Shane trailed off "Now you two go, Emily stay for a second please" Shane said I nodded as Jeff let go of my hand and stormed out Brock behind him

"What are you doing?" he hissed I looked at him confused "holding hands with hardy? Do you know what your getting yourself into?" he asked making me glare at him "o now you care of what im getting myself into! Not when you were black mailing into giving up everything I moved to Florida for!" I snapped standing up he glared at me "what did you want me to do dad was on the phone before I got back here to call him I wasn't going to include you Emily his fucking lackeys did" Shane sighed running his hands through his hair tears burnt my eyes "I need to go" I croaked out slamming out of his office.

"you OK?" I heard I looked behind me and saw Jeff I shook my head no as he came over hugging me as I cried a little in his chest again, he put his chin on top of my head "its going to be OK" he told me, I sighed wiping my eyes pulling away from his embrace "Really that's just the start of it, wait until I see my farther ugh could this night get any worse and to top it all off I have no hotel room I have to find a new one now" I rambled Jeff looked at me with an amused look, I looked at him confused "what is funny" he shook his head "nothing, listen you can stay with me tonight" he told me I looked at him raising my eye brow he held up his hands "no funny business, amys in my room any ways tonight" he mumbled I laughed shaking my head "thank you" I told him he nodded putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hall in search of Amy.

We got something to eat and headed back to the room I listened to the water running Jeff was in the shower, Amy was staring at me from the corner of her eye "im fine" I mumbled making her look at me "i im sorry I don't know how you are with stuff like this?" she said I shrugged "i don't know either, im not even sad about Brock, just more disappointed in myself I called it from the get go but I don't know I let him in anyways how could I be so stupid glad I didn't sleep with him" I mumbled and sighed "and then my farther ugh his wanted me to get on screen for years now, and I don't want to, and now he found a way to get me on screen, I just didn't want Jeff getting in trouble for me" I sighed rubbing my face as the door opened.

Jeff came out in a pair of basket ball shorts on no shirt, his fading purple hair wet and clinging to his face, oh my god I wanted to jump him right no, I sighed as he laid on his bed silent, he'd been pretty quiet since we left the arena, I heard my phone going off and sighed looking at it Stephanie, ugh just what a I need her right before her wedding concerned with all this, I stood up answering it walking outside.

Jeff's pov

"so what your issue?" Amy asked I sighed knowing she was just waiting to ask, "She just agreed to expose herself like that put it all out there for everyone to know" I rubbed my face looking at Amy who nodded "i get it but Jeff honestly she did it for you, she didn't want you to get in trouble" she explained I nodded "I'd rather taken the suspension then see her have to do this" I mumbled.

"don't be mad at her shes beating herself up enough Jeff right now she needs you besides the writers will probably twist it around and shit" Amy said I sighed rubbing my face nodding "I guess" I looked over seeing Amy turn of her side of the light and lay down.

Emily pov-

I sighed rubbing my face "Stephanie its no ones business" I sighed "I know I know but we're in the business to make it peoples business is how dad sees it im not saying its right, are you OK?" she asked I closed my eyes sniffling "Oh sweetie don't cry over him please his such a jerk, im so sorry I pushed you that direction, are you going to be OK?" she asked I nodded wiping my eyes "Yea ill be fine im going to get going got a long weekend ahead of us" I smiled "OK love you Emily" I smiled at the rare for of affection from my sister "yea love you to bye"

I walked back into the dark room trying to be quiet I wiped my eyes "Hey em" I heard Jeff voice making me jump a little, "what?" I asked him "C'mere" he mumbled sleepily, before I knew it I obeyed crawling into his bed, I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me, I turned me head looking at him he leaned down pausing for a moment until I nodded I felt his soft lips on mine softly kissing me, I put my hand on his cheek kissing him back, this was the moment I knew it I was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way, I felt a couple tears slip from my eyes "Oh sugar don't cry over him his a tool" I shook my head wiping my eyes "Im not crying of him Jeff, I feel more stupid about him then upset, its nothing" I sighed "No what" Jeff urged I sighed "Jeff I love you I really think we could be something great if youd give us a chance" I told him, I felt im stiffen and stay quiet not saying it back not saying anything, I sighed snuggling closer to him getting what I could take.


End file.
